Operation: TROUBLE
by Kerriberri
Summary: Sequel to "Operation: F.O.R.M.A.L.". Mushi's memory is back and she's ready to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack… ;)**

**I've been meaning to write a sequel for "Operation: F.O.R.M.A.L." ever since the story ended, but because of life (I'm currently in college) and a severe case of writer's block I haven't been able to…until now!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

Operation: T.R.O.U.B.L.E.

T-The

R-Return

O-Of

U-Ultimate

B-But

L-Little

E-Evil

**Chapter 1: End of a Dream, Beginning of a Nightmare**

Mushi Sanban tossed and turned in her bed.

'_Where am I?' I asked myself. It was too dark to see anything. It was like I was in outer space, minus the stars, and the moon, and the other things in space._

…

_What's that? I gasped. Is that a monster? I kept walking to try to find a way out, but I have no idea where I'm going. Am I going towards the monster or not?_

_But…it doesn't sound like a monster. It sorta sounds like…people? But why can't I understand them? They sound like they were talking with a bunch of marshmallows in their mouths. The big white kind, not the pretty colorful kind. I like the pink kind…or is it the yellow? I don't remember…_

_Actually, I don't remember a lot of things. I don't know why. I remember my name, my mommy and daddy's name, and my sister's name. I know that I like tiny marshmallows and Rainbow Monkeys. Oh, and I know somebody named Sandy! But…who __**is**__ Sandy?_

'_Ow!' I shouted as I hit something. Is it a wall? Maybe it's a door! Maybe this is my way to escape the monster!_

_I searched for a knob, but no luck. I moved along the wall to find a door or something. My hand touched a knob. Yay! I opened the door and ran though. I gasped at what was on the other side._

_There were a bunch of TVs showing my parents and my sister doing stuff. Hey, I think I remember a lot of this stuff!_

_There's the time we went to the Grand Canyon! I rolled my eyes. Boring!_

_And there's the time we visited grandma and grandpa in Japan! Grandma bought me and Kuki "Cute in a Rainbow Kimono" Rainbow Monkeys!_

_But…what's this?_

_My family is standing in front of a tiny brown house. Daddy's frowning and mommy is talking to him. Kuki is wearing her new green and white party dress. Now the door in front of us is opening and a lady with blonde hair is saying hello to us. Her voice is sorta funny._

_Wait a minute…_

"_**Hi, Wally!"**_

"_**What? No I'm/he's not!" "Wow! How do you two do that? Have you been practicing or something?"**_

"_**It's not what you think!"**_

"_**It was during the summer in the middle of July…"**_

"_**You must like my sister." "What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys. Your princess is so round and super spunky…" **_

"_**Roses are red, roses are pink. You'll never remember this night, no matter how hard you think!"**_

_The blonde boy kicked the soccer ball and it started coming at me._

Mushi's eyes flew open and she sat upright in her bed. Her startled expression eventually settled into an evil smirk.

"Wally…"

**Ooh, it looks like Wally's about to be in a heap of trouble! Things can't possibly get worse for him, right? Stay tuned to find out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow…**

**It's been a while since I published this story, huh? Sorry about the long wait, guys. I've gone through, like, a buhmillion reincarnations of this chapter, but now it's finished! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Chapter 2: Planetary Peril!

Wallabee Beatles ran through the Kids Next Door Moonbase at top speed. Sweat poured down his face and his wide, fear-filled eyes darted around the place. He knew that he was causing quite a commotion, knocking down and running into other operatives, but now was not the time to be stealthy or secretive.

He had to find somewhere to hide and **fast**!

But the question was, "Where?"

If this were the old Moonbase, he could easily find a ton of places to hide not only because it was familiar to him, but also there were a lot of unused rooms. (In the past, new recruits were trained at the Moonbase. When the Arctic Base was built, all of the training rooms in the Moonbase were left vacant.) Now that the new Moonbase had been constructed, every room had a purpose and was actively being used.

Surely, there had to be **one** place in the entire structure that was empty, if only temporarily.

All of a sudden, a thought popped into his head.

_The meeting room!_

A huge smile spread across his face. It's perfect! The meeting room was located in a part of the Moonbase where operatives were scarce. Reason being, the room was only used one or twice a month. Plus, all of the action was on the other end of the Moonbase with the cafeteria and the arcade.

Before he knew it, Wally found himself in front of the meeting room and as he predicted, there was no one in sight. He quickly opened the door and closed it right behind him. He leaned on the door as he tried to catch his breath.

Yes! At last, he was safe!

Wally turned around, putting his back against the door. He closed his eyes and brought his sleeve up to his forehead to wipe the sweat off. A small satisfied smile crept across his face as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief.

"She's gonna find out eventually."

Wally's eyes flashed open as he took notice of the other person in the room.

"How the crud did you get up here?!" He asked.

Abigail Lincoln stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. She wasn't about to tell Wally that she and the others came up here for today's half-priced meatball sandwiches in the cafeteria.

She folded her arms and she stepped over to Wally. "Don't change the subject." She said.

"I didn't do anything!" Wally argued.

She gave him a look of disbelief, but it turned into a smirk causing her blond teammate to raise an inquiring eyebrow. Abby knew exactly what was going on. This morning, Kuki told her everything that happened last night. All she had to do was put two and two together.

"You might as well tell her."

He frowned. "I told you I didn't do anything!" He yelled, raising both fists into the air out of frustration.

Abby seemed unfazed. "You know what I mean." She coolly said.

His eyes widened. How did Abby know what was going on? How did she know that he was running from Kuki?

…

How the crud did she even find him?!

While a million plus questions ran through Wally's mind, Abby wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Listen, champ," she started, "you're one of the bravest operatives in the entire Kids Next Door. You've single-handedly taken on a theater full of villains, traveled to an island of the most dangerous bullies, and even conquered your fear of swimming and saved the world."

He smiled at her and she continued, "So telling Kuki how you feel about her should be a piece of cake, baby."

"Right." He said, clenching his fists.

"Now let's head on down to the cafeteria and get some meatball sandwiches before they're all gone." Abby said.

With her arm still around his shoulders, the two left the meeting room and headed to the cafeteria. Thanks to the pep talk from Abby, Wally was feeling a kabillion times better about telling Kuki his feelings for her.

He couldn't believe that after all of this time, he **still** hasn't been able to tell Kuki how he feels about her. How is it that he can confidently hurl insults at some of the most dangerous villains ever, but he can't tell the girl of his dreams that he likes her?

When he's in the presence of any evil villain, he confronts them without so much as a second thought, knowing full well that he could get spanked, attacked by a gross food army, or even burned to a crisp. However, when it comes to Kuki, he's a wreck. His heart beats fast, his palms are sweaty, his stomach is up in knots, and he gets tongue tied.

His confident smile faded. "Bravest operative in the entire Kids Next Door"? Yeah right.

"Well, look what we have here."

The two came to a stop, causing Wally to come out of his slump. He looked around to see what Abby was talking about, and when he finally saw it, his eyes widened.

In front of him was Kuki Sanban looking out of a giant window.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Abby asked. He looked at her and she gave him a warm smile. "Go on, champ."

Wally returned the smile. He took a deep breath and started walking towards Kuki.

_Alright, mate, you can do this…_ He told himself.

In spite of himself, his heart felt like it was beating at a zillion miles per hour. _C'mon, Wally._ He said to himself. _You've been in tougher situations before. You've stood up to the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Father, and math so this should be a piece of-_

"Hi, Numbuh 4!"

Kuki's cheerful greeting snapped Wally out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey, Numbuh 3." He said, taking the last few steps to join her side. She smiled at him and continued to look out of the window.

He looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to say next. "So, what are ya lookin' at?" Wally asked, his gaze going from his sneakers to the window.

"Nothing really." Kuki replied, not averting her gaze. "It's just…can you imagine being an operative up here on the moon?"

"Yeah." Wally said. "I bet it would be awesome."

"Yeah." Kuki echoed.

A pause fell over them as they gazed out of the window. Despite the quiet between the two, the noise level inside of the Moonbase increased dramatically. Since they weren't too far from the cafeteria, they were faced with noise from what seemed to be every operative in the Kids Next Door who suddenly decided to partake in today's special on meatball subs.

"It's just so beautiful out there." Kuki said, breaking the silence.

"That's not the only thing." Wally mumbled.

Kuki turned to him. "Huh?" She asked.

He mentally facepalmed. _Aw, crud! Did I say that out loud?_ Wally asked himself. Judging from the confused look on Kuki's face, he did…unfortunately.

Well, semi-unfortunately.

"I mean," he tried to recover, "I think that y-"

"I can't hear you." Kuki said, shaking her head and pointing to her ear.

He felt relieved that she didn't hear him over all the noise, but for some reason, he was also disappointed. This isn't how he wanted to tell Kuki his feelings for her. Sure, the view of the stars and the planets was beautiful, but it was just way too noisy right now.

_I'll save it for another day._ He said, a mixture of regret and relief washing over him.

"Never mind." Wally said in a slightly louder voice.

"Hold on." Kuki said, putting up a finger. She cleared her throat. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET! NUMBUH 4 IS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING!"

All arguments over Yipper cards, complaints of the long line for meatball subs, and general conversations about life ceased. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Kuki and Wally. At first, the reactions from the operatives varied greatly from concern to irritation, but once they saw the source of the interruption, most of the wide eyes and frowns turned into sly grins.

Like Abby, they too knew what was going on. In spite of what Wally thought, nearly everyone in the entire KND knew that he liked Kuki.

The poor Australian boy stood there as stiff as a board, pupils fully dilated. His usual reactions to confessing to Kuki seemed to multiply by jillion. His usual fast beating heart seemed like it wanted to jump out of his chest, sweat poured off of him like he was standing under a waterfall, and his stomach seemed to have tied itself into a pretzel along with his tongue.

This isn't how he wanted to tell Kuki his feelings for her either!

After what seemed to be an eternity, Wally finally spoke, but all he could manage was, "Um…" He slowly turned back to Kuki. "Numbuh 3?" He said.

"Yes?" She said, a hint of expectation evident in her voice.

He looked at the other operatives out of the corner of his eye. Some giggles came from the crowd. Wally also noted that the smirks in the crowd seemed to have increased, probably because of the whispers amongst the group. Meanwhile, a few of the smirks from earlier turned into impatient scowls.

"Uh…" Wally's gaze returned to Kuki, who was now looking at him with big, sweet doe eyes.

He swallowed. _Come on, Beatles, you can do it._ Wally told himself. _Just tell her that you like her and get it over with!_

Wally cleared his throat. "Kuki," he started, "I…"

Her eyes got bigger. "Yes?" She said.

This is it, it was now or never.

"I…want to know…"

"Yes?!"

"What time is it?"

A bunch of exasperated sighs and frustrated grunts came from the crowd.

Still, no one was nearly as upset or disgusted as Kuki.

"WHHHHAAAAT?!" Kuki screamed, causing Wally—and many others—to flinch. "What do you mean do I know what time is it?! Don't you have a watch?! I mean, seriously!"

As Kuki continued to fuss, everyone shook their heads and rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Even though Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie were just a few people away from getting their subs, the three reluctantly agreed to head back to the Treehouse due to Wally and Kuki's arguing. Although they were disappointed, the argument between their fellow teammates kept them amused.<p>

For about five minutes anyway.

By the time Sector V got to their SCAMPER, the amusement of the argument had already worn off. (Wally didn't have much of a choice but to ride back with his team because the ship **he** came up in was damaged beyond repair. It was a ship that he and Hoagie were working on that a) still needed to be tested and b) suffered a crash landing thanks to Wally being in such a rush.) The others thought that Wally and Kuki's argument would've been over in a matter of minutes, but the two argued the **whole way home**!

Once at the Treehouse, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel hurried out of the SCAMPER. They wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from their bickering teammates. How two people could argue for half an hour straight, they'll never understand.

"That was so embarrassing!" Kuki shouted as she got off of the ship. "There must've been every operative in the world there!"

"No there wasn't!" Wally retorted.

"Ugh! Why do you always do this?!" Kuki asked.

"Do what?" Wally asked.

"You know!"

"Know what?"

"There's always something that you have to tell me, but you always change the subject and say something stupid!" She said.

"Asking for the time isn't stupid!" He countered.

"Yes it is! You have a watch!"

"So do you!"

Kuki let out a frustrated scream. "You're impossible!" She stormed off to her room.

"Yeah?!" Wally yelled at her. "And so are you!" He marched off in the other direction to his room.

Once he got to his room, he flopped onto his wrestling mat bed. He covered his eyes and let out a ragged sigh. He wanted to completely forget about today's fiasco. At the same time, he knew that his reputation had suffered a serious blow, so he tried to block out those thoughts to figure out a way to regain any respect he lost today.

But the most important thing on his mind was Kuki.

In all honesty, he wasn't really angry with her. He was mostly angry with himself. How could he freeze like that? All he had to say was, "Kuki, I like you." Four words. Four **simple** words! And he couldn't do it.

Wally removed his hands from over his eyes and a barely-there smile tugged at his lips. _Tomorrow._ He said to himself. Tomorrow Kuki would be over their argument, the operatives at Moonbase would find something else to talk about, and tomorrow he'll find a way to get his rep back on track.

Eventually, the atmosphere calmed in the Treehouse and the day proceeded as usual; however, there wasn't any adult activity that needed to be fought. (Because of this, it prompted yet another one of Nigel's outrageous theories.) Night came along and Sector V went about their nightly rituals and went to bed.

Little did they know, they were about to have a late night visitor.

Mushi stood outside of Wally's window smiling evilly at her soon-to-be victim as he soundly slept. She backed out and took off her backpack. After a bit of rummaging around, she pulled out her newest creation, a ray gun.

She took a moment to give her purple, white, and yellow device a once-over. It seemed harmless. In fact, if you didn't know any better, you'd say that it was simply a water gun.

"You were going to be used on my parents," she whispered to the ray gun, "but I think I have an even better use for you." She let out a silent evil laugh and then she crept inside.

**Welp, there you have it. Chapter two, people! For all you Wally fangirls out there, I promise I won't keep you waiting forever for the next chapter. You'll find out what'll happen to him soon enough ;) Stay tuned for chapter three!**


End file.
